Sphinx
Turned into a monster by his own abilities, and tortured like the animal he's become. Sphinx has lost all traces of his humanity, left a lifeless husk of his former self. Personality Sphinx is not afraid of his emotions like some males seem to be. He's not afraid to openly cry in front of you, something he does often because of his hectic lifestyle. He enjoys seeing lasting beauty and then despises that he has to destroy it constantly. He's a monster, and he knows it. He has only been shown to have hatred for one person, and that is Odin. He has long since forgiven all of the Evoknights except him. It is obvious to him that they cannot defy his rule, unless they choose to die, and since Odin was the one who commanded him to be captured and turned him into this beast, he promised that Odin will pay for it. History Sphinx, believe it or not, used to be a plucky human boy. Completely average and unremarkable. His family was lower middle class, and he had a hard time getting through school. Sometimes he was bullied, sometimes he was the bully. His parents brought him up on loose values, seeing as they were always busy balancing their check books or dodging lawsuits. He basically raised himself. That wasn't much of a problem, it gave him something to do on weekends when he wasn't sulking about the fact that he had no friends, thought it wasn't from lack of trying, he had tried hundreds of times to make friends, but as he entered his teenage years, he had all but given up. It seemed like a fruitless quest, and in it he became better. Ever more angry at the people that shunned him once before. It wasn't fair that he was the only one that didn't know the joy of friendship. What was it about him that people disliked? It wasn't his appearance, back then he had been a fair haired, blue eyed boy. Fitting the description of a great child. Maybe it was because he was too great. That his own lovableness was his downfall. He began to mock his own looks, cursing his good genes, and all those who hated him for it. Why...? The answer came sooner than he hoped it would. He was nothing more than combination of various cells grown together in a tiny bottle. An experiment to attempt to stabilize the population rate of the United States, so that food could be evenly disrupted, resources could be purchased before hand. Past China had attempted something similar in only allowing a family one child. But this... It was unethical. The scientists that had created him had been fired from their jobs, their credentials removed, and thus he had been dumped with the family he know lived with. He and thirty other boys and girls were all alone in the world. Hated. The invasion struck him hard. Frightened like all other human beings. He wanted to get on the spaceship. He tried desperately too. If his parents couldn't afford it, he attempted to sneak on. But when he realized how many other children were trying to sneak on, he provided a distraction that doomed himself but let the other stowaway's live on. He still remembered their faces till today. Now, abandoned on Earth with his pseudo family. He attempted t to salvage hope that possibly, he might be allowed into Heaven. But death was a comfort he was not allowed, when the aliens killed his family, they tried to kill him, but for some reason, he wouldn't die. No matter what they did, he seemed to live eternally. They captured him, trying to understand this peculiar ability of his. It was over two years that they discovered his body evolved to fit every need to be met. It was remarkable. And he was turned into a warrior almost immediately, in battle though, he would not comply. He didn't have it in him to hurt another living creature. Genius Evoknights took care of that, programming his brain with a chip that allowed one person to guide his motions with a joystick, so that he would have no control over his body and fight no matter how much didn't want to. His living conditions were no better, kept in the coldest most secluded part of the ship, covered in chains charged with electricity and monitored day in and day out. They fed him through a straw to keep him a live, barely. And his body soon became used to this treatment, evolving to live under the harsh conditions. His bones became tougher to survive the harsh metal bonds. His body overcame the paralysis of electricity, and his stomach shrunk to allow him to eat the bare minimum of food and still have the energy needed to fight at his top physical quality. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased